DEATH COMES TO LONGBOURN
by Trinkets'-'and'-'Charms
Summary: What if the Lydia-Wickham incident occurred a year before the Bennets met the Bingleys, Darcy or Collins? What if Mr Bennet died attempting to recover Lydia and Lydia disappeared ? How much would the story change when a subdued Mrs Bennet, a bolder and less guarded Jane and a depressed Elizabeth meet the Netherfield Party and Mr Collins? HEA for E/D and J/B
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Absolute silence descended on Longbourne. Master Bennet was dead at the hands of Mr Wickham and Lydia was not recovered. Mrs Bennet fainted as soon as she heard the dreaded news, Kitty and Mary started weeping, while Jane rushed to Elizabeth's side, who had turned white as a sheet after reading out the letter from her Uncle Gardiner to all, which then slipped from her grasp.

What was to become of them now? They had always known about the entail but knew nothing about the man who was to now inherit Longbourne. Their mother's lifelong fears of being thrown away in the hedgegrows which used to seemed very much real. They had no suitors, no fortunes. Not many eligible men had come to Hertfordshire. These thoughts crossed Elizabeth's mind and for the first time in her life she felt real fear.

Jane, on the other hand, could not believe that such absolute wickedness existed in the world. She had been hoping all this time that somehow Lydia and Wickham would be married and forgiven for eloping and all could go back to normal. Instead her worldview seemed to be collapsing. Wickham had ravished Lydia, abandoned her to death or even a more worse fate which they had no idea about. Her dear Papa was dead. And, she, the eldest daughter, at 20, was still unmarried. For the first time, Jane accepted the harshness of the reality facing them.

The night passed but was not noticed by any of the inhabitant of Longbourne. All anxiously awaited the arrival of Mr. Gardiner and the Lawyer who would spell out conditions of their bleak future.


	2. Chapter 1

"The following is the last will and testament of Mr. Thomas Bennet of Longbourne, Hertforshire" read Mr Lankley, the lawyer who Mr. Bennet had engaged for all his legal affairs during his lifetime. " Longbourne, the estate due to absence of a male heir, shall pass on to his second cousin Mr. William Collins as per the entail. Mrs Bennet's dowry of 5000 pounds would be equally divided among the Bennet daughters. In addition, 3,000 pounds accumulated by Mr. Bennet through savings and investment shall be added to Mrs Bennet's dowry, resulting in 8,000 pounds to be equally divided among the 5 Bennet daughters. " Mr. Lankley paused and cleared his throat. He was just apprised that the youngest Bennet daughter had disappeared and was most probably dead. He resumed his reading, correcting himself, "8,000 pounds to be equally divided among the four Bennet daughters, which means each daughter has a dowry of 2000 pounds." He looked at his audience of four people for some response. All he found was Mrs Bennet staring at something beyond him, lost in her own world; the eldest Miss Bennet very seriously looking at the parchment from which he was reading; Mr Gardiner was looking at Mrs Bennet with a worried expression, and in the corner was Miss Elizabeth Bennet with the most grief stricken expression on her face. Having left out the most important provision for the last moment, Mr Lankley saw it a good time to read that out now. "Lastly, a small estate in Derbyshire owned by the late Mrs Wentworth, Mr Bennet's twice removed cousin, was inherited by Mr Bennet last year on account of being the only living relative. Now, with Mr. Bennet's death, the small estate belongs to Mrs Bennet and can inherited by her daughters after her demise."

Mr Gardiner and Jane both suddenly broke from their respective trances. Mr. Lankley was finally pleased to see that at last that someone was paying attention to him. Before Mr Gardiner could open his mouth, Jane cut in. "Mr Lankley, Sir, how much is this small estate worth?, asked Jane with an expression full of hope. "Madam, it is half of what Longbourne is worth, about 1000 pounds a year," Mr Lankley replied solemnly. Jane's expression now bordered on desolation. Seeing his neice devoid of any more words, Mr Gardiner thanked Mr Lankley for his services and escorted him to the door. Returning back to the parlour, he found the scene unchanged besides Kitty and Mary joining the assembled party. Just a week ago, he could never have imagined such quiet in the Longbourne household. There was always laughter, screaming (most by his own sister), talking, arguing in the house. Now, the faces of its occupants bore such vacant expressions, the silence in the room was so deafening, it personified that death had indeed come to Longbourne.

"Sister, dear. Please talk to me," said Mr Gardiner as he grasped the hands of Mrs Bennet. "I know Thomas has gone and you are afraid, but we will get past this, please talk to me. Mr Lankley will contact Mr Collins soon and will meet me when he gets the required details. But Sister, dear, dont you see? You will have a new home, though small, but without any entail! I will add another 500 pounds to it, I can afford this much for all of you. Together, you shall live comfortably in Derbyshire! Sister, dear! Please! say saomething!" Mrs Bennet looked at her younger brother finally and said, " Edward, I killed Thomas and Lydia. I am the culprit."


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note** _:_ _ **Thank you all for your support. I'd just like to know from the readers if its alright with them if I put in a few "M" romance scenes in the later chapters? Please let me know.**_

"It is all my fault, my fault," uttered Mrs Bennet and finally gave away to tears which were waiting to be spilled since last night. "Oh Edward! I have been so wrong, so terribly wrong! I let my fears of the entail rule my senses and threw my daughters at any unmarried man who showed an interest in them! And see where did it get me? My husband died at the hands of the man who defiled my baby daughter! The scoundrel is now absconding and my daughter, my Lyddie, my baby, is gone, even dead!"

Mr. Gardiner was utterly shocked at his sister's speech. Never had he imagined that his sister, out of all people, would take blame or responsibilty for any thing. Bewildered, he just kept holding her hands and giving her comfort. Jane rushed to her mother's side and started rubbing her back and wiping her tears. But it was Elizabeth who spoke. "Mama, we all are at fault. It was not only you, but all of us who couldnt see past Wickham's deceiving character. And, now, we must all pay for our mistake."

Mrs Bennet silently just weeped and embraced all her daughters. Mr Gardiner moved aside and let the family have its moment. Finally, the pent up grief in each Bennet came pouring out, finally allowing the process of healing to begin.

By the time of supper, everyone was in a better state of mind. As the Bennet family and Mr. Gardiner started to eat, Mr. Gardiner thought that now would be a good time to decide on all arrangements. "Sister dear, sorry to bother you with other matters but we need to discuss them," Mr Gardiner stated sympathetically. Before Mr Gardiner could proceed further, Mrs Bennet cut in, "Brother, I thank you for your support in these hard times. I cannot even think what we would have done without you! But Brother I am determined to make things right at least now. Though I know my heart will forever be in pain now, but I cant let anything ruin the future of my daughters anymore." Looking at Elizabeth, Mrs Bennet said, "Lizzie dear, you shall from now on take charge of the estate accounts. I know that your dear Father, bless his soul, taught you all about it during the hours you spent with him in his Library. Lizzie, my child, it is you who shall also assist your Uncle Gardiner with the funeral arrangements for your dear father and sister." Elizabeth, like all others was shocked to see her mother making rational decisons and acting so expediently in a crisis which surely must be wracking her nerves. Elizabeth, seeing the determination in her mother's eyes, replied, "Mama, like you, I shall forever mourn the untimely death of my dear father and baby sister. But, I will whole heartedly support your decisions and will not let down my only remaining parent." Wiping away a few tears which spilled on to her cheeks, Elizabeth now bore an expression of acceptance but her eyes still showed a deep pain. "Jane, dear, you shall assist me in maintaining the household accounts till the time Mr Collins takes possession of Longbourn and ensure we do not spend more than we can afford at the moment," Mrs Bennet said turning to Jane. "Mary and Kitty, you will not be out in society till you turn 18 and at home you shall assist your sisters in whatever way possible," Mrs Bennet said looking at the youngest Bennet daughters. The rest of the meal took place without much talk, each individual lost in their own thoughts.

The next few days passed very quickly. After Mr Bennet's and Lydia's funeral, things fell in a sort of a routine. Elizabeth would go over the accounts of the estate with the Steward and solve tenent disputes. Mrs Bennet and Jane would economize their every day living to save as much as they could for the relocation to Derbyshire and decide on the possessions which were not originally part of Longbourn and thus could be taken away to their new home. Mary and Kitty spent their time reading, tending the gardens or assisting where ever they could. Mr Gardiner left for London with the assurance that they would send for him whenever the need arose.

To their neighbours, the Bennet family appeared the complete opposite of what they were used to seeing. Lady Lucus left Longbourn disappointed after a brief visit since Mrs Bennet was no longer interested in lace or even the gossip! Though peace was restored since death had come to Longbourn, gone was the happy carefree atmosphere.

...

Six months had passed. The official mourning period was now over though none of the Bennet ladies were keen to give up wearing black. What was surprising was that Mr Lankley had still been unable to get in touch with Mr Collins. Though the imminent eviction from Longbourn loomed over their heads, it nevertheless made the Bennets prepared for their departure whenever their fate would deem it.

"Jane, its been six months, but it seems to me that this pain shall never go away. As I sit in the Library going over the accounts everyday, all I can remember is Papa, his words, his smiles. Though we still have a roof over our heads and shall have one even after we leave Longbourn, the feeling of security has vanished," remarked Elizabeth with a deep sigh as Jane brushed her hair in their room at night. "Lizzy, I know, you, of all, feel Papa's loss most keenly. You were closest to him. But my dear, we have to look to the future. I am not saying that you forget Papa or for that matter Lydia, but I beg you to not live in the past," replied Jane. As they were about to sleep, Elizabeth whispered, " Do you remember the dreams we had about marriage and love?" Jane replied softly, "Yes, I do. As the eldest it is now even more incumbent upon me to marry and marry quickly." Elizabeth suddenly sat up and said "No Jane! You cannot sacrifice yourself for us!" Jane took Elizabeth's hands in her hands and stated,"dearest Lizzy do not worry, I will marry for the deepest love but I will be determined and not waste a moment to secure a husband when I find a man who returns my regards."

...

As Jane and Elizabeth were returning home after delivering the extra pies made yesterday to the Tenants, the were greeted by Mrs Long and Lady Lucas who were on there way out of Longbourn. Upon entering the parlour, they found their mother waiting for them along with Mary and Kitty. "What is it Mama? Is everything alright?" asked a worried Elizabeth. Mrs Bennet replied, **"Netherfield Park is let at last."** Jane and Elizabeth looked at each other in confusion. Mrs Bennet continued, " A gentleman by the name Mr Bingley having 5000 a year has leaased Netherfield Park. Sir Lucas has already met him and Lady Lucas promised to have him introduce us to Mr Bingley if we attend the Meryton Assembly which is to be held at the end of this week." Expecting Mrs Bennet to go into raptures at any moment at the new of an eligble bachelor in the neighbourhood, Jane and Elizabeth were shocked to see their mother indifferent. "Are we to attend the Assembly Mama?," asked Elizabeth to break the silence. Mrs Bennet replied, " well, it is up to you Lizzie! Mary and Kitty will remain home as I wont let them out in society till they turn 18. I will myself remain at home as well. You can ask Jane if she wants to go. " To such a declaration Jane responded, "I want to go and meet this Mr Bingley Mama, and I insist Lizzie to accompany me."

...

 **Author's Note** : _**Next up will be Meryton Assembly and introduction of the Netherfield Party. My chapters might be short but I will update quickly, even twice in a day.**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** _ **I dedicate this chapter to**_ **Arjun** _ **who was the first to encourage me to write my own story**_ _._

"Jane!" gasped Elizabeth as soon as they retired to their room for the night. "You promised! You cannot sacrifice your dreams of love and marriage for us!" Elizabeth said accusingly.

"Lizzy! You are misundertanding me! My interest in attending in Meryton Assembly does not mean that I intend to throw myself at this Mr. Bingley. All I intend is not to miss an opportunity for this me and this said young man of fortune to meet. Lizzie, you have to trust me, I will marry for love" said Jane soothingly.

"If you say so Jane, I believe you. But I warn you beforehend, I shall be watching you. I cannot let my dearest sister live a life devoid of marital bliss," said Elizabeth determinedly.

"Yes, Lizzie dear, watch me all you want. Now tell me what are your expectations from the Assembly? What if this Mr Bingley falls for you?" teased Jane.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at Jane and was just about to burst out laughing when a sudden reflection changed her very countenance. All humour left her eyes and was now replaced by melancholy. Noticing the change in her sister, Jane rushed to Elizabeth's side and embraced her.

"Oh Jane! How can I ever fall in love again when the man who I thought loved me, ran away with my sister and is now responsible for her death as well that of my father? Jane, I can never trust any man again!" cried Elizabeth in anguish.

Sensing that Elizabeth was in no condition to see reason at the moment, Jane gently tucked Elizabeth in bed and smoothed her hair till Elizabeth cried herself to sleep.

...

A shopping excursion to Meryton was decided at breakfast to secure the best gowns possible for Jane and Elizabeth. "Kitty dear, bring your Aunt Gardiner's letter from my bedside table. She recently sent drawings of the latest fashions in London. We shall see if we can find something similar in Meryton," said Mrs Bennet.

"Mama! We cannot indulge in extravagant purchases. We need all the money we can save!" cried Elizabeth.

"Yes Mama, I'm sure we can re-do one of our best gowns!" claimed Jane.

"Oh hush children! I have no intention of squandering away our money. I had quite forgotten something until the need for gowns arose last night. When your father had gone to London looking for Lydia, I had expected Lydia to come back home married. I had thought that as a married woman she would require new gowns and so I sent Hill to make payments in advance to the Miliners' commissioning two gowns of the finest material as a wedding present for Lydia. The shopkeeper did come to deliver the said gowns when they were finished two weeks later , but due to all that was happening to us at that time, I asked him to keep the gowns with himself for the time being, since I had no heart to deal with the matter then." said Mrs. Bennet.

Looking around the amazed faces of her daughters she said, " So dear daughters, all we need to do is make the neccessary fittings to the gowns and any alterations according to the latest London fashions!"

...

"Yes Madam. These changes can be completed in the next two days," said the shopkeeper. "That is good Sir" replied Mrs Bennet as she looked towards Jane and Elizabeth who were getting their measurements taken by the assistants. The two gowns were made of the finest silk fabric. One was rose pink in colour with white lace and the other was lavender in colour with the blue lace. It was decided that the pink would suit Jane very well and the lavender would look good on Elizabeth. As per Mrs Gardiner's drawings of the latest London fashions, the gowns now required shorter sleeves and a lace just below the bosom to hightlight the décolletage.

"Jane did you notice Mama not complaining about the lace? Never could I imagine a time when Mama would not insist on adding more lace. Her life revovled around lace," remarked a surprised Elizabeth on their way back from the Miliners'. "Hush Lizzy! Mama will hear you," whispered Jane with a smile.

...

"Charles! You cannot be serious! You want us all to attend a country assembly? There's no family in the vicinity worth knowing! We should always uphold our rank and status," remarked Miss Bingley while looking towards Mr Darcy to demonstrate her superior understanding of rank and status.

"Caroline, you do not understand! Attending the assembly will be a capital opportunity to meet our neighbours which is vital if we have to live in the area," pleaded Mr. Bingley and looked towards Mr. Darcy for support. "Darcy, you have to agree! Tell Caroline how important this is," said Mr. Bingley to Mr. Darcy.

"Miss Bingley, your brother is right. Having good relations with neighbours is very crucial for running an estate. The Meryton Assembly seems a good opportunity to know your neighbours," said Mr Darcy solemnly to Miss Bingley.

Never to lose Mr Darcy's good opinion, Miss Bingley seductively pouted and said, "I will attend this Assembly only if Mr Darcy will accompany us." Repelled by Miss Bingley's desperate attempts to try to catch his attention, Mr Darcy turned away from her.

"Yes Darcy! You cant be all alone at Netherfield! You have to come with us!" pleaded Mr Bingley. Stuck between both the siblings, Mr Darcy had no option but to comply and said, "Yes, I shall accompany you Charles."

...

The day of the Meryton Assemby arrived. The whole of Longbourn was involved in helping Miss Jane and Miss Elizabeth get ready for the assembly. Mrs Bennet was never so organized as she was today. She was shooting orders like a army general to ensure both the girls lacked nothing. In fact, the said two young women had never received so much attention while dressing up for such an amusement as they were being given today. In the past, all the five sisters being out in society meant that they had to share one maid. Today, it was that one maid,along with Mrs Hill, Mary, Kitty and their mother, all helping Jane and Elizabeth.

As a result, the outcome was spectacular. Miss Jane was a vision in the rose pink gown with her flawless skin. Her blond hair were swept up in an elaborate hairdo held together by Mrs Bennet's silver haircomb. Miss Elizabeth looked dazzling in her lavender gown which highlighted her curvy figure. Her hair were also swept up in a hairdo similar to Jane's, with the difference that some of the curls had escaped and were now resting against the nape of her neck, adding to her charm.

"Jane and Lizzy, the Lucas carriage shall arrive any moment to take you. It is so kind of the Lucas to take you both to the Assembly along with them. I would like to say something to you both before you depart. Girls, I want you both to have a good time. By that I mean that you need not go out of your way to attract the attention of this Mr Bingley or any other man. Girls I cannot bear to lose you in the way I lost Lydia. Men can be wicked. If there is really a man worthy of your heart, he will seek you out himself," said Mrs Bennet.

Jane and Elizabeth were both shocked to hear their mother make such a speech. Even the whole of Meryton knew that Mrs Bennet had dedicated her entire life to getting her daughters married! It was most shocking to hear Mrs Bennet advising her daughters not to throw themselves at men!

Looking at the surprised faces of her daughters, Mrs Bennet said one last thing before she signalled Jane and Elizabeth towards the Lucas Carriage, "Jane, my child, do not feel obligated to come home engaged." With that all the Bennet burst into laughter and Jane and Elizabeth left home with high spirits anticipating a most wonderful evening.

...

 **Author's Note : I thank all of you for your support.**


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I am really sorry for updating so late. I was suffering from Writer's Block. Thank you all for the favorites, follows and reviews.

...

"This is my daughter Miss Charlotte Lucas, and the daughters of the late Mr. Bennet, Miss Jane Bennet and Miss Elizabeth Bennet," introduced Sir William Lucas to the Netherfield party as each of the three ladies gave their courtesies.

"This is Mr. Bingley, Miss Bingley and Mr. Darcy," said Sir Lucas continuing with his introductions, proud to be the master of ceremonies.

Never in his life had Charles Bingley beheld such beauty as Jane Bennet. She, with porcelain skin, blue eyes, blond hair and the voice of an angel was exactly the type of woman men wrote poems about. Her rose color gown perfectly complemented the pink of her blushes, and the the cut of her gown gave just a hint of her ample bosom, tantalizing him. What struck him even more than her beauty was the direct eye contact she made with him, as if wanting to see his heart, the depth of his soul; her eyes bore into him, looking for what he was not quite sure of. Jane Bennet did not seem to be just another demure country beauty with shy smiles, blushing cheeks, downcast eyes. Her eyes that boldly bore into him spoke of kindness yet boldness, fear yet intelligence, sadness yet hopefulness; he felt his pulse quicken unable to take his eyes off her.

"Miss Bennet, if you are not otherwise engaged, would you do me the honour of bestowing the first set to me?" asked Mr. Bingley hopefully.

"Sir, I am not engaged and it would be my pleasure to dance the first set with you," replied Miss Jane Bennet with a smile, not taking her eyes off Mr. Bingley.

As Mr. Bingley led Miss Bennet towards the dancing couples, Mr. Darcy became ready to make his excuses to leave. Just as he was about to speak, Miss Bingley cut in, "Miss Elizabeth, you wear the latest fashions of the Town. When did you last visit London? I dont think such a gown can be procured in this savage countryside!"

Knowing where the discussion was heading, Mr. Darcy was just about to take his leave, when Miss Elizabeth cut in, "Miss Bingley, this gown was made in Meryton; my Aunt, who lives in London, did send some sketches, but all the work was done in the countryside. You will be surprised how much can be accomplished in the countryside and in time may even come to prefer the countryside to London!"

Miss Bingley was taken aback by this spirited defense of the countryside. She had actually hoped to find an ally in Miss Elizabeth in denouncing the plainness of the countryside since Miss Elizabeth's gown clearly spoke of London fashions.

Mr. Darcy, on the other hand, was pleasantly surprised to hear praise about the countryside. He personally preferred the peaceful life of the countryside to the hustle and bustle of the Town. Her firm yet perfectly polite setdown of Miss Bingley gave him pause for the first time in his life. Where he had initially dismissed her as merely tolerable, he now found himself drawn to her eyes. Her hazel brown eyes were the most beautiful pair that he had ever encountered. They were rendered even more spectacular by the anger ignited in her by Miss Bingley's insult to the countryside. From her eyes, his attention was then caught by a lock of hair which had escaped and was curling around the nape of her neck. His attention was then drawn towards her figure which he found light and pleasing with just enough curves. As Mr. Darcy was lost in his examinations of Miss Elizabeth's person, he was suddenly jolted by Miss Elizabeth taking her leave and moving away from their party.

...

"Miss Bennet you look enchanting tonight," said Mr. Bingley to Miss Jane Bennet as they were dancing.

"Thank you Mr. Bingley," replied a blushing Miss Jane Bennet. "How do you find Hertfordshire, Sir?"

"Till now I have found it quite bewitching" replied Mr. Bingley looking meaningfully at his enchanting dance partner.

For the first time in her life, Jane Bennet was not satisfied. She yearned to know more about the handsome gentleman dancing with her.

Unknown to Miss Jane Bennet, Mr. Bingley was equally intrigued. Never had he encountered a woman who had a pretty face along with such pleasing manners. More than anything the intensity with which Miss Jane Bennet was looking at him enticed him even more. He was quite upset when the dance ended too soon for his taste and he could not help himself from asking the enchanting Miss Bennet for the supper set too, which she graciously accepted.

...

Mr. Darcy observed the assembled party from the back of the room. He did hear a few society matrons gossip his annual income of 10,000 a year, much to his annoyance, however his attention was drawn to more pleasant pursuits. His eyes kept wandering towards Miss Elizabeth. He found himself equally captivated by her laugh and her movements around the room. Whenever her movements allowed a better glimpse into her eyes, he was struck by the melancholy in them. He watched her watch the dancing couples with the same melancholy and suddenly felt a wave of protectiveness crash through him demanding him to remove whatever was causing Miss Elizabeth so much pain.

He had felt this level of care and protective instincts only for Georgiana until now and this sudden concern for a woman that he had just met astonished him greatly. Thinking of Georgiana, a soft smile crept upon his face. Georgiana was well and blossoming into a lovely young woman under the tutelage of one Mrs. Annesley. Everything was going well in his life. The harvest this year had doubled from the previous. His tenants were happy. His thoughts suddenly took a morose turn as he thought about Wickham. That blackguard! He had recently returned to Pemberley demanding more money having exhausted the 3000 pounds! Was he to never get rid of Wickham?

Since Wickham's visit to Pemberley, Darcy tried to stay abreast of Wickham's activities and had recently learned that Wickham had run away with some country gentleman's daughter. He did not know the specifics of the case but fervently hoped that Wickham would do right by the girl.

As Darcy again caught Elizabeth's eyes all thoughts of Wickham were driven away. Her eyes still spoke of sadness and he felt the same urge to alleviate her distress once again. He found himself moving towards her. However before he could get close enough to speak to her, Miss Lucas approached Miss Elizabeth and drew her into a conversation. Darcy then chose to stand somewhere behind the ladies where he could be close enough to hear the end of their conversation and ask Miss Elizabeth for a set at the first opportunity.

...

"Lizzie! Leave this sadness. Come, I must have you dance. Why is it that you are lurking at the corners? Is it to discourage gentlemen from asking you to dance?" remarked Miss Lucas.

"Charlotte, you have guessed correctly. I do not wish to draw attention," said Miss Elizabeth.

"Oh pish posh! It would delight me to see you dance. If only you would stop hiding, I am sure you will have your dance card full!" said Miss Lucas.

"Charlotte! You are incorrigible" admonished Miss Elizabeth.

"Now Lizzy, tell me. Which man here has caught your fancy? How do you like the Netherfield Party?" asked Miss Lucas ignoring the admonish.

"Charlotte, no one has caught my fancy," replied Miss Elizabeth.

"No one? How about the tall and serious looking Mr. Darcy, he is quite handsome, isn't he?'

Elizabeth was in no mood to discuss gentlemen with her dear friend. As soon as she had entered the Assembly, thoughts of Wickham had clouded her mind again. She had met Wickham in this very Assembly a year ago and the whole set up tonight was bringing back bitter memories. She had fallen for his charm and when she had refused to break the norms of propriety, he secretly seduced her impressionable youngest sister. Far from suffering the hurt of spurned love, she was nursing a deep wound of not being able to see past Wickham's charms. Didn't she pride herself on having good discernment of characters? Her father and sister were now dead. Could she ever trust a man again, or for that matter, herself?

Wishing her friend would stop pestering her, Miss Elizabeth replied resolutely, **"He might be handsome but not enough to tempt me and I am in humor at present to pay mind to cads from the North."**

 **...**

Mr. Darcy could not believe it. _Not handome enough to be tempted? Cad from the North?_ __These words kept running in his mind. This woman had not found him tempting? He was Fitzwilliam Darcy, the Master of Pemberley! All the ladies of the town were after him. Ladies who were even more beautiful than this Miss Elizabeth!

As his eyes again moved to appraise Miss Elizabeth, he was struck by her eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes were his undoing. His eyes then moved down to her pleasing figure. Pleased, he was.

It was then that he decided. **He would tempt her** , if that was the last thing he did!

As he heard Miss Jane Bennet approaching Miss Elizabeth and pleading her to partake in the social activities, Mr. Darcy made his move.

Just as Miss Elizabeth was about to answer Miss Jane Bennet, Mr. Darcy swooped in and asked, "Miss Elizabeth, would you be so kind to honour me with the next set?"

...

A big thank you to my beta, **Belle453**. Her language and writing skills are beyond amazing!


End file.
